Animal
"She may have scary sharp eyes but sadness fills her heart." :::::::::: -Faust's Notebook Appearance A cat/fox humanoid with large claws. They wear a flowing shirt with puffy shorts, with anklets on her legs. One leg appears to be digitigrade while the other is more human. Letter History Tier I *Dear Dad, Do you despise me? From the moment i came into the world, you have always looked at me awkwardly. I have tried my best to be as normal as possible, but you always treat me differently. Nevertheless, i will be the best girl that you will ever have. *Dear Dad, Am i a mistake? You avoid making eye contact with me. You only want to see me in your peripheral vision. I do not think i am hideous. Is there something wrong with me? Please treat me normally, like you do the others. *Dear Dad, Now i understand. I am sure you love me the most. I know what happened to the other girls. I am sure you cannot look at me because you do not want me to have the same fate as them. Thank you Dad, I love you too. Tier 2 *Dear Dad, Why do you hate me? Is it beacuse I am ugly? Does my fur make you sneeze? Why Dad? You will not say it,but I can tell by the way you avoide looking me in the eyes. If I did something wrong, please forgive me. *Dear Dad, I was waling in town and I could not help but see a girl crying. Her dad was scary like you are, but her mother was so nice! It made me think. Where is my mom? What happened to her, Dad? *Dear Dad, I am so sorry! You looked so scary after I asked you about my mother. If you do not want to talk about her, that is nor problem! I will just stay in my room an not bother you any more! You do not need to think about me ever again. Tier 3 *Dear Dad, I do not like being in the house. I hate my room. It is too close to you. I know you despise me. I know you hate to even look at me. But i work hard even if life is so bleak. Someday you will see that. *Dear Dad, Yesterday i was dragging my feet to avoid getting home too quickly and i met a strange man. His eyes were dead inside, but he was still busy gathering things. When he saw me watching him, he said i should not be too sad. Even a stranger can see my unhappiness, Dad! *Dear Dad, I met that man again. I asked him why he thought i should not be too sad when everything is so obviously awful. He said that either you have lost everything, like you did, or it is not that bad. What is he talking about, Dad? What did you lose? Death Faust really disliked her appearance but he endured, awaiting the correct time. Now that the moment has arrived, he wastes no time and stabs her through the heart without a second thought. Personality Relationship Category:Homunculus Category:Characters